Breaking away
by sue9292
Summary: Scorpius is sick and tired of being his father's son and decides to deliberately do something to rebel against him...Scorpius Malfoy is going to become friends with a Weasley and a Potter...even if it kills kim.
1. Chapter 1

Slamming the door Scorpius stormed into his room, glaring at everything. His mum and he had been chatting about her's and his father's time at Hogwarts and he'd heard some very interesting stories about a ferret and a punch. Which father had denied...but mum never lies so I knew they were true, I must thank Hermione Weasley one day for teaching him a lesson.

Anyway that was until they had broached the subject of the Weasleys and the Potters.

Father started one of his legendary rants about them. God he hated them as much as Scopius hated his him. Maybe more...if that were possible.

_"Scum...the lot of them, awful little posers. Scorpius I don't want you even staying the same room with any of them unless you have to. They get everything they want without any effort because of who they know."_

And Scorpius made the dire mistake of replying

_"So they're like you then..."_

It earned him a now stinging mark on his left cheek. Scorpius had always tried to be a good son (most of the time...). He met the right people, was friends with the right kids at school (out of which he only had one guy he actually liked) was civil and charming at all functions he was dragged to but now, going into his 5th year at Hogwarts he felt a need to rebel against what he knew was wrong...this being his father most of the time.

Scorpius had learned long ago that his father was wrong about many things. He was prejudiced and not the sharpest mentally. But he had a temper. Just like his grandfather.

He thanked the gods he did not have that temper, he quite mild mannered like his mother. But if it came to it you wouldn't want to fight him.

Scorpius sat on the edge of his bed and thought long and hard. How could he break away from his father's old and misjudged ways. Prove he had his own mind...

Then it hit him.

He would do what his father had always forbidden him to do...

He would befriend a Weasley and a Potter.

It was perfect! He silently thanked himself for never going head to head with them. If he had it would have made his plan a lot harder.

Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were in his year but they had always simply ignored each other.

A Slytherin smile crept onto his face. Oh yes it would work.

Sorry father but you brought this on yourself. _Maybe when he finds out he'll have a heart attack?_ Probably not but Scorpius could wish for it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"And you will write?" His mother quried nervously. She didn't get out much and so his letters was something for her to look forward to.

"Yes mum I'll write, whenever I can." He replied sadly, he often felt bad for her, as it was due to his father's lack of trust in her that she was usually under a kind of house arrest at his hand.

She smiled, obviously trying to make him think she was fine. It didn't work.

He hugged her tightly before turning to his father.

"Father" He said coldly, extending his hand. Mr Malfoy looked hesitant but finally shook his hand once before taking his mother by the arm and walking her away, she stumbled a little and looked over her shoulder to wave again.

Then they were gone.

Scorpius wiped his hand on his top, scowling. He hated touching his father like that. Touching the hand which had often threatened his mother.

Some day he would get his father back. His plan of friendship was only the beginning.

Turning with a sigh and one more glance at where his mother had stood he picked up his trunk and made his way onto the train, they were a little bit late...as Scorpius had planned by 'accidentally' leaving some old gobstones at the top of the stairs, his father had tripped on them and gone flying down said stairs, thus slowing the whole process of getting to the station by about ten minutes. And it was fun to do anyway, stupid git.

This gave him the excuse of sitting with Albus and Rose under the pretence of 'everywhere else was full'.

Quite proud of himself he dragged his heavy bag onto the train just as it began to move.

He knew it would be hard at first but this was something he needed to do. He knew it.

He had always stayed out of their way. They had never spoken and he was thankful of it, if he had followed his father's rules they would have hexed his soon as looked at him. It would not have been good. Rose was apparently just like her parents (he had his sources...sometimes being a Malfoy helped.) who was said to have been feisty, smart, loyal to her family to a fault and violent if provoked.

Albus however was said to be quiet, intelligent and with a quick wit. Sometimes even the teachers couldn't keep up with him.

And though he denied it Scorpius admired them both. They had their own minds...something Scorpius was about to prove he had aswell.

Moving through the empty corridor along the train he looked through each window, searching for them, until he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Good luck mate." Turning with a small good natured smirk Scorpius looked at his best friend.

Tora Callow.

She was his only real friend, sharp senses, even temper and wit to rival any teacher's. Only Slytherin in family history but never the less she was one herself.

"I'll probably need it Tor." He replied, she chuckled, sending him a wink before turning back into her own compartment, where at least three other boys were waiting, all eager to gain her attention (they could do all they wanted...Scorpius knew they wouldn't get anything back from her. Idiots.). She was very pretty and her name gave her high standing within their house.

Scorpius knew her as a sister but even he could see her charm, long glossy blonde hair and large blue eyes which glittered, surrounded by dark eyeliner. But he knew she didn't need protecting through these, he knew from experience what she could do. He winced as the memory of their last fight was brought back.

Dragging his suitcase behind him Scorpius finally found the compartment he was looking for.

It was a small blessing that only the two people he wanted to see were there, giving him room to get in.

To be polite he knocked once before entering, sparing them both a small smile. He knew they would be suspicious if he tried to hard.

"Everywhere else if full, can I sit in here?" He asked carefully, looking from one to the other. He saw them share a look before Albus replied

"Of course" and moved closer to the window to make room for him. He nodded a thanks before gratefully moving into the small compartment, knowing he was being watched by the Gryffindor pair. Heaving his suitcase up into his arms and was halfway to putting on the rack when the train jerked, throwing him off balance and forcing him to let go of the case.

Bracing himself for the large and heavy suitcase to hit him Scorpius shut his eyes but the blow never came. Opening his eyes he saw something unexpected.

Albus was now taking the weight of his bag. Without a word he pushed it the rest of the way onto the shelf and sat back down.

"Thanks" Scorpius said, bewildered at the move. He'd expected them to just watch it happen, not intervene.

"We're Gryffindors" Rose replied, a twinkle of humour in her voice. He chuckled quietly and sat down next to the other boy.

There was a moment of silence, which wasn't too uncomfortable, before Rose broke it.

"You're a Malfoy aren't you?" She asked simply, arms folded, looking only at him.

"Yes. And you're a Potter and a Weasley, perhaps we should start firing hexes right now." Scorpius replied with a smile.

Albus laughed from beside him and Rose chuckled with a grin.

"You're not like dad made your father out to be." Rose told him honestly, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Like father like son is not a good assumption in my case." He explained calmly, looking out the window.

Albus nodded, in thought it seemed, he too turned to the window and silence filled the room again.

Glancing at Rose as he thought of how well the plan was going, Scorpius watched her twirl a lock of that legendary fiery red Weasley hair between her fingers.

"Why aren't you sitting with Callow, your friend?" Albus suddenly asked, curious.

Scorpius shrugged

"She's surrounded by those idiots all fighting for her attention, it got too crowded in there." He explained, it was partially true. Those idiots did get on his nerves.

Albus nodded again and glanced at Rose, who winked at him, making him blush a little. Scorpius smiled lightly at this exchange, wondering what they were both on about.

They were obviously close, he saw resemblance between his own relationship with Tora. Though neither of them were as quiet or shy as Albus seemed. He would have thought being the son of the Chosen one would have made him more confident.

Rose sighed contentedly from opposite him, closing her eyes as she leant back and Albus got out a book, which was looking a little rough round the edges, he obviously had read it before.

Scorpius turned back to the window, rushing countryside went past them at speed and he relaxed.

Until the door flew open.

"Alby" Two voices cried. Albus jumped violently and Rose grinned widely.

Looking at the intruders Scorpius recognised them as Gryffindors in his own year.

Lucy and Lacey Finnigan. The identical gossip twins of Hogwarts. Both had the long brown hair from their mother Lavender and the green eyes from their father Seamus.

"Hi girls" Albus reluctantly acknowleged them, eyes moving from one to the other awkwardly.

The twins both tittered and started whispering to eachother in voices the three could hear, though they didn't realise, it seemed.

"He's so cute"

"Deep voice"

"So sweet"

"So smart"

"Hello Lucy, hello Lacey" Rose suddenly spoke out very loudly, with a glance to Albus he saw the raven haired boy's cheeks were bright pink and he looked mortified. Rose was putting him out of his misery.

"Hi Rose" They chorused, stopping their mutters as they saw the unexpected Slytherin.

"Scorpius Malfoy, wouldn't have expected you in here" Lucy stated, tilting her head, large doe eyes looking him slowly up and down, Lacey nodded in agreement.

"Expect the unexpected" Scorpius told them in a bored voice as he folded his arms, something he'd learnt from his father (one of the only actually useful things).

The girls looked at eachother for a moment before smiling brightly at Albus again

"See you at school Alby" Lacey said with a wink

"Can't wait" Lucy finished, flicking her hair over her shoulder as they left, both with a little trying-to-be-flirty-but-failing wave.

"Thank god" Albus groaned, sinking into his seat, cheeks still aflame, Scorpius smiled and Rose laughed for a minute before shaking her head with a smile

"This year you should put wards on your room" She told him.

"Why?" Scorpius asked curiously, smiling as he looked between the two. Albus put his head in his hand and Rose turned to him

"Last year they heard that Albus was in the shower and ran up the stairs to his room, he was only in a towel and they both stood there for like ten minutes trying to convince him to take it off, and they had charmed the door to lock" She explained, grinning at her cousin's misfortune.

Scorpius' eyes widened comically and he froze for a minute before laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. When he pulled himself together he realised Rose had done the same thing and with a glance to Albus he saw the young Potter pouting, cheeks still flushed at the memory.

"You're lucky they didn't have a camera, could have made a fortune" He said cheekily, Albus Severus Potter was one of the guys the girls all swooned over in their little groups

But from his next sentance Albus obviously didn't know this, as he frowned and asked...

"Why?"

Scorpius stopped and looked at him for a minute. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be all confidence and bravery? Albus was the strangest Gryffindor he had ever met due to this assumption, Rose was looking at the two of them, smiling a little, as if she had seen it before. This boy obviously had no self esteem. Opposite to Scorpius who knew he had his fair share of admirors.

"You are the topic of a lot girl talks, in basically any year. At least I nknow in Slytherin the younger girls do a kind of top ten of 'hotties', last I heard you were third in the whole school, and that was because they don't like to have Gryffindors at the top." Scorpius explained calmly, telling the truth.

The other boy looked a little doubtful but didn't reply, Rose did though

"Who were the top two?" She asked curiously

The Slytherin shifted in his seat uncomfortably

"I'm second and that seventh year Slytherin Zane Dolohov is first, git." He replied grudgingly. Rose raised a brow and smiled a little.

"The gryffindors do the same thing you know" She continued, rolling her eyes.

Scorpius smirked a little

"Interesting" He commented lightly.

Thud. The compartment door opened suddenly

"Scorpius what are you doing?" The all too familiar and annoying voice of Zachary Staple rang through the air

"Talking" Came the cheeky reply.

Zachary scowled, making his dark eyes look even smaller

"To the mudblood Gryffindors" He spat back, glaring heavily through think brown hair at the pair

"Get lost" Rose cried angrily, standing and drawing her wand, Albus was standing before she'd even moved, wand at the ready.

Scorpius stood up aswell, face to face with Staple, between him and the two Gryffindors

"Leave right now Staple, before I do something involving castration that I will not regret." He said calmly, eyes boring into the other boy.

Before he could stop himself Zachary took a small step back but the scowl remained

"I'll tell your father" He threatened

Scorpius smiled un-nervingly

"Go on then. Bye Staple, better get writing." He replied mockingly before slamming the compartment door closed, they heard the boy howl from the other side of the door as it struck his foot and Rose started to laugh as his fading swears were heard down the corridor.

"Thanks" Albus said quietly, sitting down and putting away his wand.

Scorpius shrugged

"He always gets on my nerves" He replied with a half smile.

Rose sat back down, smiling up at him, though looking slightly confused about something.

The train shuddered, causing Scorpius' bag to shift, he pushed it back but before he could sit the door opened again, rolling his eyes and expecting to have to yell at someone again he was surprised to see Tora.

"Hey. You caused quite a stir with Staple, I had to wash his mouth out with soap...literally" She told him, with a wink at the end. He laughed, she'd hexed him. She smiled and turned to the Gryffindors

"Rose. Albus" She greeted, smile still in place.

"Tora" Rose replied with a nod. Albus just nodded, eyes settling onto Rose.

"Can I stay in here? Those boys are getting boring, I've had to break up like three fights already." Tora continued, looking at Albus, frowning slightly at his lack of interest in her greeting.

"Sure." Rose answered, shifting down the seat, she gratefully sat down.

"From what I hear Staple called you two mudbloods, right?" She started, glancing at Scorpius as he sat down.

Rose nodded

She sighed

"Idiot, glad I hexed him now. Stupid ridiculous word in my opinion. No meaning behind it, I think a first year must have just said it one day as a pathetic insult and it just caught on with adults" She finished, rolling her eyes.

" What hex did you use?" Albus asked, interested.

"Something my mum came up with, she likes to wash the dishes the muggle way but refuses to go to a muggle shop to by the products. I put the tip of my wand in his mouth when he was halfway through an insult. Shut him up" She explained, smiling at the end.

"Typical Tora" Scorpius laughed, she tapped him with her foot and pulled her tongue out.

Their conversations went on like this until the sky outside the window became dark and they split up to get changed. Soon enough they were all getting into their own carriages, Tora and Scorpius discussing how well the plan was going and Albus and Rose talking of how different the Slytherins were to their previous thoughts.

It was going to be an interesting year...


End file.
